A Heart And Soul Of A Poem
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: For those who have a hard time speaking the words of love, they turn to paper with a pen and let said words flow out from within.


For some in this world, the best and only way they feel they can express their feelings for another is in the form of words. Words not spoken from their mouth though, but words written down onto a piece of paper that comes from their heart and soul. Words that form a deep and meaningful poem that expresses their love in the best possible way imaginable. That's the challenge though, figuring out what words to use and in what ways to order them. Now for some it's quite simple and easy, but for the one we are dealing with, it's just as hard as punching a thousand iron tree's. Yes, the one being Tigress. Who sat alone underneath the peach tree, facing the Valley of peace in the dead of night. Dressed in an outfit that was of a black tunic with pure blue lily's that scattered across it and glowed well in the dark, along with wearing soft colored gray sweats. She also had a small piece of plain white paper which was clenched in her left paw. While her right paw was clenching a medium sized black handle and gold tip ink pen that had a small amount of black ink on it, thanks to the small bottle of ink she had next to her on the ground that was on the right side of her. As she felt being out in the open of nature and in the calmness of the night, it would help her gather her thoughts and help her figure out what to write for a certain panda she had come to love over time. However, being out there for what was now fifteen minutes, and still not being able to put her heart onto the paper. Started to make her become somewhat agitated.

"You fight bandits and have helped saved the world countless times Tigress. Yet, you can't even write your own feelings down?" She angrily asked herself, snarling at the paper. Tightening her grip on both it and the pen, but soon easing up on the force she was putting out on the objects. Not wanting to snap one or crumple the other. So, she took a calming deep breath and turned as well as lifted her head up to the right. So she was gazing up to the small star lit sky and half lit moon that was above her.

"Come on Ti, you can do this. You got to believe you can. Just like you did when you started Kung fu here at the palace. Oh, who I'm I kidding, it's nothing like that. This isn't training, this is something much harder. Or I'm I just making it out to be?" She questioned herself, not knowing if she was indeed blowing this out of proportion, or if it was indeed as hard as it was on her. Trying to make it clearer, she slowly closed her eyes and just listened to her heartbeat.

 _"_ _Maybe I'll find the answer in here?"_ She thought quietly, scavenging her mind of memories. Yet, with every beat her heart did, which resulted in echoing in her mind. The only memories her mind allowed her to see, all involved the panda she had love for. Resulting in each memory bringing a sentence from Po that struck her emotions and heart hard.

 _"_ _Come on Ti, let's go have some fun."_

 _"_ _Are you feeling alright Ti? If your sick I can go make you something."_

 _"_ _Don't worry Ti, the past is in the past. We got to and try and live in the moment, how about we play some checkers?"_

 _"_ _Don't you ever worry Tigress, I'll always be here for you no matter what."_

With that last sentence and the rest being echoed in her head, she slowly opened her eyes back up and gave a soft sigh.

"Po." She softly spoke, feeling her heart ache due to the mention of his name and the emotions and memories she had just gone through mere seconds ago. Realizing she had found her answer, that it was indeed harder than all of those years of pure training. She turned her head to the left and downward, looking away from the sky and back down to the paper. Which was still waiting for her to express the love she has.

"Think Tigress, just think. Take into account every emotion and feeling you have for Po. Think of the most important words you feel would be best for him to see your feelings in." She said gently, thinking of all of what she had just spoke of. Picking the most important words that scattered her brain and the meaning behind each of them. As she did this, she brought her right paw and the pen that was in it to the paper and began to slowly write.

"Yes, just like that." She stated with a warm smile. Starting to feel her emotions along with the words that came with them start to flow out of her and into the pen and lastly onto the paper like a calming river that had no rifts or rocks. So much so, before she knew it, she was already halfway done. She continued on like this for five more minutes, stopping every now and then to make sure what was being shown was what she wanted to be shown. It indeed was. Soon, she had set the pen down next to the ink jar and carefully held the paper with both paws. Knowing this paper was now etched forever with what was from her heart.

"This is it, this is what I truly feel for him." She stated with happiness, slowly getting up from the ground and letting the paper go from her right so she could pick up the now closed ink bottle and pen. Once she had, she began to quietly make her way to the barracks, not wanting to wake anyone up, especially Po. Even though she knew he was a pretty heavy sleeper.

"Now for the final part." She whispered with a heavy beating heart. Making her way past her friend's rooms and soon came to the room she wanted to be at, where she could hear a snoring panda on the other side. Once she was at his door, she had set down the ink bottle and pen, and grasped the right end of Po's door. Opening it slowly, she began to extend her left arm out and had gently set the paper down in front of the door, letting a single thought run through her mind.

 _"_ _Po, I certainly hope you see all the love and feeling in this poem I wrote for you. For it came from the deepest part of my heart and soul."_ She then brought her left arm out and slowly closed the door before giving the snoring panda a loving smile. Once the door closed, she took a deep breath and picked up the ink bottle with the pen and went to her room. Entering it and having set down the ink bottle and pen on a dresser that was on the right side of her door, she headed for bed and laid down.

"Now to only hope tomorrow will be a very bright day." She whispered to herself, staring up at her ceiling and closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, before she had slowly fell asleep and drifted off in her dreams. In what seemed to be in instant, even though hours had passed, Tigress awoke from her slumber. It wasn't from the blazing sun though that was showing the valley, but rather by simply knocks on her door.

"Who could that be? The gong hasn't even gone off." She stated with a bit of a tired tone, turning her head to the left of her to see who was at the door. Her eyes widened at the silhouette she saw on the other side of the door and even more from what she believes was being held in their right paw.

"Po and is he…" She jumped out of bed and onto her feet, rushing to her door and grabbing the right end of it with her left paw, opening it quickly. Only to come face to face with an emotional panda who had somewhat of a sad but happy face who was holding her poem.

"Tigress…" He softly spoke, raising the poem he had up to her. When he did this, Tigress didn't know what to think. Was he giving it back to her? Did he not feel the same way she did for him? Yet before she could say anything in response, he continued.

"This poem, the words and feelings that are on it. I know only one person who could write in such a way that it would make one feel like their heart and soul exploded onto this paper. To make one feel so choked up but at the same time feel so happy in the heart. Such things I felt when I read this late last night when I had got up for a nighttime snack. So much I could hardly sleep, you've done a lot of things to me Tigress, like being my friend and helping me along the way of being who I am. This though, has hit me the hardest and I know how hard it must've been for you to write this out, but please don't fear. I'm not saying all of this nor I'm I standing here in front of you to give this back or to soften some blow. I'm here and saying these things because in a way my heart and soul has wanted to explode as well for you, and I to though about writing a poem for you, but you beat me to it." Po chocked out with a smile on his face, before wrapping his big bear arms around a frozen Tigress, who was still taking in the words he had just said to her. Now as well as feeling the warmness and carness of the big panda bear who had his neck buried in the left side of her neck. Yet even so, he was still able to clearly say what brought Tigress to tears. That being…

"I love you my darling tiger." Her eyes swelled up, raising her arms up from her sides and onto Po's back. Burying her head into the left side of Po's neck. Feeling all, she had went through had led to this moment, that what she did last night was worth all the overflowing emotions and heartache she experienced. Finally, what was in her heart and soul was seen by Po and was accepted by him and all that he had. That just like, buried in her lovers neck she got out something that made Po cry some more.

"I love you to, my dearest panda." The two continued to stay in each other's in embrace, Po still holding onto the poem that brought this pure love and emotion out of the two, a poem that read…

 _Po,_

 _Too the panda who has saved me in more ways than I can count._

 _I'm writing this in hopes I can show you what has been deep inside of me for the longest time._

 _As I have these feelings that make me feel ways that I haven't felt in who knows how long._

 _Feelings that make my heart ache and mind race whenever I'm near you._

 _Especially when it's just you and me and no one else._

 _It's like this feeling of pure warmth like a warm blanket covers me,_

 _And makes me feel like all the coldness that has been in me for so many years,_

 _Vanishes and disappears._

 _As well as make me feel a happiness that I never want to go away._

 _There's just something about you Po,_

 _That makes me feel special and in ways no one else can._

 _That's why I hope to the gods above that when you read this,_

 _I'm not just saying this to make you feel good or that I'm trying to play with you._

 _That's not at all the case here,_

 _But rather I hope you see in what I have said._

 _That it all comes from my heart and soul._

 _That I truly love you with everything I have and what I will have._

 _I love you Po,_

 _And I truly pray you feel the same way about me._

 _For I can't see anyone doing what you have done for me in ways only you know how to._

 _Simply Po,_

 _You're my darling panda._

 _You always have been and always will be in my heart of hearts_


End file.
